


Phone calls

by MamaJefe



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJefe/pseuds/MamaJefe
Summary: Poppy gets an unwelcome phone call.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I just love the Tora and Poppy encounter Julri situation. Sorry if its getting kind of old. I was listening to First Burn from Hamilton when this one came to me. As always all characters belong to LilyDusk, and any similarities to future episodes are purely coincidental.

  
  


“Bobby ya phones ringing,” Tora said absently, not even looking up from the tv screen. Video games had called and that was something poppy was not interested in competing with, so she had settled in with a new book, her legs draped across his lap. They were going to dinner in a couple of hours, she’d have his attention then so she really didn’t mind. Just as absently she replied “ thanks Tora.” she felt around the couch with her hand, not wanting to take her eyes off her book, it was just getting good. But she did take her eyes off it when she felt her phone, and when she saw who was calling her eyes widened. Tora started to take notice when she sat bolt upright.

“Bobby?”

“ Julri’s calling me,” she deadpanned.

“ Are ya gonna answer it?” Tora asked. Surprising both of them. Usually, this kind of thing would have made him “see red” angry, but then again maybe it hadn’t had time to sink in.

“I don’t want to, but he’ll just keep calling until I do. That’s what he does.” it had never mattered if she was busy, or asleep, or didn’t want to talk to him. He would just keep calling, and he’d get more annoyed with each call, which just made the inevitable conversation worse. So, reluctantly, she hit the answer button. She held the phone up to her ear but said nothing.

“Hey! Popsy are you there.”

“Yes I’m here,” Poppy said with absolutely no emotion in her voice. On the other end of the line, julri shivered a little and it matched the one Tora had right next to her. Neither had ever heard or in Tora’s case seen, this side of Poppy.

‘What do you want Julri? This isn’t a good time, I’m a little busy.”

“Aw Poppy, you can’t be that busy. You answered on my first call. Come on, you’re probably just sitting at home reading or something like that.”

“ First, I am actually busy. I’m leaving for dinner soon. Its date night. Secondly, how many times would you have called if I didn’t answer? I might as well get this over with now.” She said sourly. At least there was a way out of this conversation. If it got to be too much she could always hand the phone to Tora. He was already fidgeting. She reached over and tapped his controller and then pointed at the tv, mouthing  _ play, I’ve got this.  _ She knew he’d be able to hear everything but she could at least try to distract him. She was so busy redirecting him, she almost missed the odd croaking sounds Julri was making.

“What do you mean its date night?! Are you seeing someone? Its been two months, that’s a little quick don’t you think?” Julri shouted into the phone, and poppy held it a little away from her ear. She saw Toras jaw working as he dutifully stared at the screen. If she had looked closer she would have seen his fingers weren’t moving and the game was open to a menu.

“ Yes, I’m seeing someone, not that its any of your business julri. You gave up any interest in my life when you cheated and we broke up. And I don’t particularly care if you think it’s quick.” she was quickly losing interest in this phonecall. This conversation was going exactly where she had predicted.

“I mean, we never officially broke up, so really your the one cheating now. But come on Popsy we had something good. We’ve both made our mistakes, now we can move on knowing that being together is best. This new guy can’t be that great, definitely not better than what we had. I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tora could see red creeping up Poppy’s neck, and he could hear his controller creaking under his white knuckles. She had pulled her legs off of him and started pacing the little living room of his apartment.

“No, we definitely broke up. You don’t get to cheat, then go no contact for two months and then try to say we’re still together. I’m not allowing it. What brought all this on? Did your friends with benefits get bored and cancel? I’m not that surprised, poor girl probably didn’t even know what she was getting herself into.” Julri started to answer but Poppy didn’t let him. “ Don’t even answer that. I’m just mad that I gave you so many years of my life. Do you know what Mirabelle said when I told her about what you did? She wasn’t even surprised”

“Oh please, everybody knows Mirabelle’s not a great judge of character. Danae is the only level headed one of you three.”

“...Danae told me what you were when we first started dating. I was just too naive to trust her.” Poppy could feel her resolve starting to crumble. The insults and blaming were bringing back painful memories. Her eyes were starting to sting. Tora had given up staring at the screen several minutes ago. Wordlessly he reached his hand out for the phone his intent clear.  _ Let me finish this for you, you don’t need to fight this battle alone. _ Poppy raised one finger to indicate she needed a minute longer.

“ I’m done with this Julri. You don’t get to treat me like this. I’ve learned more in two months than I did in all those years together. I should actually be saying thank you. If you weren’t such an ass, I would have never met Tora. He goes out of his way to spend time with me, he wanted me to meet his friends, and he appreciates my rice balls. We’re done julri, I’ve moved on. Don’t call me again.”

“Oh no, no, no you don’t. We’re done when I say we’re done. If you don’t answer the phone, ill just come there in person. You cant stop me.” There was an edge to Julri’s voice she’d never heard directed towards her before. Her face paled but she kept her voice resolute.

“Yes, I can.”

And she handed the phone off to Tora before heading towards the bathroom.

…

Thirty minutes later in the car on the way to dinner, Poppy broke the silence.

“Thanks for doing that Tora. He wasn’t listening. I’m sure it was awkward to have to scare off my ex.” she said looking down at her hands. Tora reached over and slipped on of his hands between hers. Eyes still on the road.

“No need to apologize sweetheart. That shit was kinda fun. Might make a side hustle outta it.”

Poppy giggled. “Where are we going anyways? Hopefully something familiar, I could use comfort food tonight.”

“Headed to Alice’s. Got a great story to tell her.”


End file.
